


Heart's A Racing

by sals



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Slight Age Difference, Spanking, Voyeurism, blink&you miss it slut shaming, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sals/pseuds/sals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "24 year old Kurt needs a new roommate because Rachel's moving out with her fiance. Lucky Rachel happens to know someone who needs a place to live after breaking up with his boyfriend; the NYADA freshman she's mentoring, 18 year old Blaine Anderson. Blaine and Kurt become fast friends, and Blaine quickly develops a huge crush on his older, sophisticated and very very sexy roommate." Sex ensues ~</p>
<p>More at the GKM Prompt <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60851850#t60851850">here</a>. bp!Blaine, roommates klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's A Racing

Blaine Anderson has lived in Kurt’s apartment for five months, six days and two hours and Kurt was pretty sure he knew everything about him.

He knew that he was a college student, four years younger than Kurt, almost done with studies. NYU for teaching, because he has a dream and that dream was to educate.

Blaine had a rough family life that he hates to tell people – but Kurt knows that his dad and mother danced around him like he would break and were never honest with him. Knows that it still upsets him to think or talk about it sometimes, and so he doesn’t.

He knows that Blaine hates chai tea but loves coffee, so much that if one were to offer him chai tea or water he’d go with water. His favorite breakfast foods are pastries from the shop down the street and he’d never had sushi before Kurt took him out in New York.

Blaine holds a conversation well, guides a conversation when need be and hate watches bad t.v. with him. His favorite accessory is a bowtie and he wears them so much Kurt can never see one without thinking of him.

He knows that Blaine does yoga Monday and Tuesday nights, and Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday mornings.

Knows that Blaine Anderson has a pussy. Knows this because he’d woken up early one Wednesday morning, stared at the round, tight ass clad in thin, _thin_ yoga pants right in his face for a good five minutes before he could squeak out anything.

And Blaine Anderson, sweet, chai tea hating, sheltered little Blaine Anderson is a sex maniac. He’s a screamer, he’s an exhibitionist and he knows that he wants and how to get it.

And he finds out that one, the most thrilling one, in an equally thrilling way.

\--

He could have guessed really. Blaine brings home men every weekend (okay maybe it’s every _other_ weekend, and maybe it’s actually less than once a month but when you lay at bed at night hard as fuck in your sleep pants and listening to Blaine Anderson take it and scream for it it all just kind of blurs together), and has never been quiet. Of course there were men he himself brought home but it’s all different, never the same when he knows Blaine is just across the hall, knows he’s maybe reading a book or studying or listening to music and dancing in that dumb way he does – somehow, knowing all of that makes it impossible to get off with anyone other than his hand. And even then, sometimes, it never works because it’s not _Blaine’s_ hand.

They’d never done anything, even though it’s painfully obvious Blaine wants to and Kurt gave up denying it to himself that he too wanted to a long time ago. But he has a strong no-sex-with-roommates policy – one which he’d never had to instill until Blaine moved in. One he admits is stupid but it’s _also_ stupid to fall in love with your roommate, which Kurt knows he’s dangerously close to doing.

And still, when it happens, he doesn’t find it surprising at all that he is not able to resist.

\--

The noise from across the hall had finally died down, and Kurt gently eased open his door, planning to go make himself some tea. He taps open Blaine’s door on instinct, expecting to find him buried under his covers, fast asleep.

Blaine’s bare ass is glorious, flushed, spread wide and right in his face. His arm is angled awkwardly as he works the dildo – Kurt thinks that’s as far as his thoughts can go before he explodes. He bites his lip, breathes out through his nose, tries to look away, and finds he really can’t.

Blaine pulls out the dildo slowly, moans into his pillow and shakes when he shoves it back in. Kurt can see his leg twitching erratically, toes pressing down into the sheets everytime he rocks into the toy cock, stretched wide, so wet. He spreads his legs, pushes back into his own hand and then he lifts his head, eyes closed as let out a tiny little scream, starting to work it faster and faster.

Kurt should turn around, walk away and forget this ever happened. That’s when Blaine inserts the dildo – a large, flesh colored thing that is stretching Blaine to the max – and drops down to his knees, cock still stretching him as he sits back on it. Blaine moans, loud, broken, and Kurt knows that Blaine has just hit his g-spot and that there is no way he could walk away.

One of Blaine’s pretty, deft, piano playing hands comes up his chest sensually, and he moans again, this time a little weaker – like he’s lost in thought. Kurt realizes that he’s probably imagining someone else touching him, that he is probably imagining someone else’s hands on him, caressing his body and building up his orgasm.

Kurt presses the heel of his palm into his crotch, bites on his lip to muffle his own moan. God, Blaine is so hot. Kurt had known he was hot but he’s –

His own train of thought derails when he sees Blaine using the hand that’d been crawling up his body to lace it into his hair and tug gently, mouth widening even more as he rocks his hips against nothing with the dildo still situated inside of him. Kurt trails his eyes down Blaine’s back and groans when his eyes lock on Blaine’s pussy. His cunt is angled right at Kurt, he can see everything like this -- flushed lips and the rhythmic clenching of his hole around the toy as he keeps moving his hips. Kurt has to slide his hand into his sweatpants to cup himself skin on skin. He breathes out through his nose at the contact, still watching the way Blaine’s hips are still moving desperately against the plastic inside of him.

Kurt doesn’t even have an adjective for how debauched and sexy Blaine looks right now -- sweaty curls unruly, smooth skin that looks steaming to touch (and boy, does Kurt want to touch), and the way he’s moving his hips, unreservedly and unashamedly chasing his relief.

Blaine drops down, sits with his legs spread out over the bed spread so his pussy rubs right up against the sheets, undoubtedly leaving liquid all over the fabric. And then he leans forward, humping his body against the bed, and Kurt watches him tense up, rubbing over his clit as his noises get louder, breathier. Blaine is loud and enthusiastic as he starts to crash over the edge, moving even harder as he comes with a simple, needy, “ _Kurt_.”

And that, finally, is what makes Kurt flee. He turns on his heel and takes the five steps back to his bedroom, tries to close it quietly as he holds his hand over his mouth. His hand is the only thing that muffles his squeak until he falls to his pillows, still hard and no longer in a rush for tea.

Kurt turns onto his back, swallows down against everything in his throat and slides his hand back into his sweats. He pulls them down with the other hand, throws his pillow over his face and strokes himself quickly, the memory of Blaine face down, calling his name  -- imagining _him_ as he fucks himself still fresh in his mind. He comes quickly, arching off of his mattress as his come spills onto his stomach.

Kurt picks up a tissue and wipes himself off, throws it into the trash and rolls back onto his front with a groan.

He doesn’t know that down the hall Blaine Anderson, exhibitionist, college student Blaine with a crush on his sexy roommate is still having aftershocks from his orgasm as he removes the dildo with a smirk, laughing when he thinks about how everything really just fell into place.

\--

The next day, Blaine is acting normal. He still makes Kurt his coffee and hugs him on his way out the door, giving him a lazy smile and a nod of his head.

Work is fine, except he drops bolts of fabric on the way back to his desk and spills coffee on the floor of the lounge because he cannot stop think about Blaine and his goddamn _pussy_.

He can’t stop thinking about how Blaine had called _his_ name, so wanton and absolutely perfect, can’t stop thinking about how much he wants it to be him fucking Blaine next time.

\--

He gets home and finds Blaine in the kitchen, pouring over textbooks. He’s in yoga pants but his hair is still gelled as he sips a drink and takes notes. He turns around when Kurt comes in, does it slowly. Kurt watches his legs spread open as Blaine turns towards him, one thigh and then the other, for a moment revealing the online of what’s between his legs and a tiny little wetspot through the fabric.

Kurt huffs out a breath and tears his eyes away, sees Blaine looking at him with a gleam in his eyes, like he knows.

“Hard day at work, Kurt?” Blaine smiles, rubs his own thigh and Kurt can barely nod before he’s turning tail, heading to his room quickly.

\--

Kurt doesn’t know why he does it, but he does. He gets up around the same time as last time, tip toes down the hall. He can hear Blaine moaning through the door (briefly wonders how he didn’t catch that last night), and he stands there and just listens for a moment, trying to recall images from last night.

He turns on the wall a little, hesitates with his hand on the door before gently nudging it open. He expects to see Blaine face down again and fucking himself like last night but instead Blaine is on his back. He has his arm hooked under his leg as he probes at his own pussy with three fingers, wet sounds coming as he moans.

Their eyes meet across the room, and Kurt panics. Blaine is going to kick him out, call him a pervert and move out all in the same night.

Blaine brings a hand down, now holding the same toy from last night, still maintaining eye contact as he inserts the toy. There’s a brief flash of pain that eases into a look of pleasure as the dildo gets halfway in and then he stops, legs twitching erratically. “ _Ungh_ , so big, so big in me,” he moans and rakes a hand through his hair, finally breaking eye contact to throw his head back.

Kurt breathes out, eyes locked on the toy that’s half inside of Blaine. “Blaine?”

Blaine licks his lips and starts moving the dildo in more, gradually beginning to fuck himself harder and harder. “Oh fuck, _Kurt_ ,” he whimpers, and Kurt’s dick is painfully hard now, “so big.”

Kurt takes a step into the room tentatively. He doesn’t know what to say or do, but he has to be closer, he has to see more. Blaine is still moving the dildo, arching into it with every thrust of his own hand.

“Bet you’re bigger,” Kurt’s head snaps up in surprise, sees Blaine smiling coyly. “Bet you could – _ungh_ – split me in fucking half, huh Kurt?”

Kurt doesn't say anything. What could he say?

"Are you gonna fuck me, Kurt?" Blaine’s voice is breathy and gorgeous and the gleam in his eye resembles the same one from the afternoon and Kurt wonders if he was set up.

He doesn't care.

Kurt licks his lips, settles onto the bed on his knees and wraps his hand around Blaine's ankles, spreading him wide and pulling him closer, so his sweaty thighs bracket his body. Blaine's pussy is still stretched around the toy, and Kurt tentatively brings a hand down to play with it, play with _Blaine._ His fingers settle over Blaine's warm clit, strokes lightly and feels Blaine shudder around him.

"God, Kurt, I want you," his hips raise and rock into Kurt's hand, "oh, _please,_ I want you so bad."

"Say it," Kurt wants to hear Blaine beg beg beg and beg even more, and god, he has to stand up and take off his pants. He has to, he has to be balls deep inside of Blaine as soon as possible.

Blaine pulls the toy out slowly, letting Kurt see just how stretched he was as he gapes, and then bring it to his mouth, sensually wrapping his lips around it and sucking, pulling off for a breath only to say with a raspy voice and blown out pupils, " _Fuck_ me, Kurt. Fuck me."

Blaine is a deviant -- an absolute sexual _deviant_ , and Kurt feels his breath coming shorter and shorter as he hurries to strip off his shirt and then his jeans, modesty thrown out the window in the face of his _need_.

Kurt lays his body over Blaine’s, dipping his head down to attach their lips and aggressively kiss the writhing, begging boy beneath him. And _god_ , Blaine is barely, just barely eighteen and still he kisses like he’s been around the block more than once, opening his mouth and pulling Kurt’s tongue in between his lips easily. Kurt presses into it even more when Blaine reaches up to grab his hair and hold him to his mouth as he wraps his legs around Kurt. Kurt in turn moans loudly into the kiss when his hard and leaking cock rubs over Blaine’s _soaked_ fucking pussy and maybe tomorrow Kurt will drag this out but right now he wants to flip Blaine over and make him _take_.

So that’s what he does.

He pulls back and let’s Blaine chase his lips, smirking when the sweat from Blaine’s face increases along with the gorgeous flush of his body because Blaine struts around their house in tight fucking yoga pants and no underwear and fucks boys where Kurt can hear, fucks _himself_ where Kurt can hear because this boy is desperate for him.

It’s evident in the way Blaine whines into Kurt’s ear when Kurt reaches down to rub his cock up and down the slick folds between his legs, the way he gasps into Kurt’s neck, “ _Please_ , please, Kurt. I -- I want this so bad.”

Kurt gasps when the tip of his dick catches Blaine’s heated entrance, desire running through his veins, desperate to bury himself inside. But he’s already pushing the boundaries rubbing against Blaine’s body without any type of protection and he knows he’s clean and he knows Blaine is smart enough to be clean but still. He’s not taking any risks and he will do _anything_ to fuck this boy for long after their lease has expired.

“Get on your stomach and tell me where your condoms are,” Kurt says, detaching his body from Blaine’s fully, the temptation coupled with Blaine’s sucking at his neck almost too much.

Blaine gets onto his stomach and raises his ass high for Kurt, and Kurt just can’t resist dipping down and licking over Blaine’s cunt, tasting him and immediately diving back in for more. Blaine’s hand reaches back to dig into his hair as Kurt strokes over his clit and sucks at his entrance, probably with less skill than he could use due to the angle but Blaine drives him past the point of caring.

Blaine pants into the sheets, using the hand not buried in Kurt’s hair to help him ride his face to spread himself wider, “Oh god, oh _god_ \-- Kurt -- n _o_ condoms,” his voice rises and falls dramatically, breathing erratic as he tries to hump Kurt’s face even harder. “Don’t want to use them -- I’m clean, I know you’re clean, please Kurt, just fuck me, fuck me until I pass out and then just keep fucking me, please.” Blaine whines as he begs, and Kurt can only imagine how gorgeous his face looks as he tries to convince Kurt to do something so careless and Kurt is so close to giving in.

Instead he sits up from Blaine’s delicious pussy, licks his lips to savour the taste and slaps his ass, hard enough that his hand print is left in his palms wake. He does it again just to see the way Blaine’s body rolls up and then back like he’ll do anything to be impaled on Kurt’s cock.

“Blaine,” Kurt hits him again, glad it went over well and makes Blaine’s pussy gush instead of recoiling up after each hit. “Tell me where your condoms are.”

Blaine whines and shakily informs him they’re in his dresser, buried beneath his underwear and Kurt almost faints when he sees the lacy panties laying there right next to the briefs and the boxers.

_Another day_ , Kurt thinks to himself, shivering at the thought and fisting his cock for some relief.

Kurt is gentle with the condom, opening it and rolling it on himself carefully but he is _not_ gentle when he sinks into Blaine’s pussy and starts up a rhythm that he’s afraid he won’t be able to maintain but Blaine is that gorgeous -- that _easy_ and it doesn’t even matter if he has to slow down at some point.

He buries his hand in Blaine’s loose, sweaty, unruly curls and uses it as leverage to pull Blaine back onto his cock. Blaine is _hot_ and tight and so perfect, squeezing around his dick every time Kurt slams in. Liquid splatters out every time Kurt shoves in particularly well, leaving light trails of juice on Kurt’s balls and pelvis.

And Blaine just takes it like a fucking _champion_ , begging into the open air, “Yes, god, Kurt -- harder, harder -- “

Kurt doesn’t know if he can give it to him any harder but still he tightens his hand in Blaine’s hair and buries his hard cock at an even more brutal pace. Blane sobs out his thank you, and Kurt can see his fingers tightening in the sheets, knuckles white and sweat staining the fabric -- evidence of how hard he’d fucked back and begged and keened for Kurt’s cock inside him.

Kurt feels like he’s in some type of bliss, the heat and clench of Blaine’s pussy sending him into a euphoric state and he only has half a mind when he slides his hand beneath Blaine and rubs at his hard clit. He angles his cock differently, bending his body back a little in an attempt to hit Blaine’s g-spot dead on as he rubs at his clit and the results are fucking _earth-shattering_. Blaine clenches down onto him even harder and sobs so deeply that Kurt is afraid his voice won’t be the same in the morning (and how the thought makes Kurt swoon, waking up and seeing Blaine’s pretty body covered up but knowing there’s probably bruises from his hipbones on his beautiful ass and rasping out quietly to Kurt if he wants coffee because Kurt has literally fucked his voice out of him).

Kurt slams in when Blaine is still coming, gasping out himself and feeling his cock twitch where it’s buried inside Blaine, spilling into the condom. Kurt’s body shakes with it and he barely feels his hand tighten in Blaine’s hair and Blaine twitch in response as he finishes.

Kurt is somehow still thinking about Blaine even when he feels like he’s orgasmed his brains out, so it’s easy to roll onto his side instead of on top of Blaine like he wants. They both twitch when he pulls out but Blaine’s eyes are shiny, mischievous and gorgeous when he slithers close to Kurt and lies his head on his flushed and sweaty chest.

The after is pleasant just like the during was but in a different way -- the way Blaine blinks up at him and shakily asks if he can get them some water because he can’t feel his legs, the way Blaine asks if Kurt will stay with him in his bed though it’s disgusting. It all gives him a warm feeling deep in his stomach and Kurt feels icky and sticky but he still curls up with Blaine and kisses his head and drifts off to sleep, dreaming of waking up in the morning and kissing Blaine against the counter because now he just can.

And Kurt will surely take advantage of these newfound boundaries (read: none). The No-Sex-With-Roommates policy was only instilled because of Blaine and Kurt is happy to amend it to No-Sex-With-Roommates-That-Aren’t-Blaine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! I'd love to know what people thought. Tumblr link [here](http://blackwhiteriot.tumblr.com/post/89313408563/klaine-fic-hearts-a-racing-gkm-fill). :) Very, very sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
